


Brownie Batter, Frosting, and Kisses

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many reasons that Blaine liked living with Sebastian, but this was definitely one of them. Blaine was going to make brownies for Sebastian's birthday, but there was a slight change of plans when he got home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownie Batter, Frosting, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff. I wrote most of this falling asleep?? I woke up and there were a few new paragraphs. Weird. Anyway, read/reblog on my blog [here.](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/61373683348/drabble-brownie-batter-frosting-and-kisses)

There were many reasons that Blaine liked living with Sebastian, but this was definitely one of them.

It was Sebastian’s birthday, and Blaine’s plan had been to bake brownies and surprise Sebastian with them upon getting home from work.

However, Sebastian got off early and came home in the middle of Blaine mixing the batter.

Sebastian was thrilled (and surprised) all the same, and showed Blaine by kissing him soundly.

Blaine knew his real motives, though, and blindly reached out to slap Sebastian’s hand away from the bowl. Sebastian broke away with a  pout. “Come on, Blaine, can I please have some?”

“You could get salmonella and die! Just wait for the brownies, oka? I’m about to put them in the oven.” Blaine turned from Sebastian to pick up the bowl.

“I would rather have the batter than the brownies,”Sebastian insisted.

Blaine sighed, and Sebastian sensed weakness. “I know you’re the same, and we can just lay on the couch eating brownie batter and chocolate frosting from the carton,” he wheedled.

Blaine tapped his foot, considering. Narrowing his eyes, he said, “Kitchen table, not the couch.”

“Deal!” Sebastian whooped, and ran over to the fridge to get the frosting while Blaine took the bowl of batter to the table and set it down.

-

Half an hour later, they were giggly and riding a rather incredible sugar high, sticking their fingers right into the batter. They used spoons for the frosting, of course, they weren’t savages.

“...then he says, I shit you not, ‘No! That gavel is only for use by Wes!’” Sebastian said, watching Blaine dissolve into laughter and smudge batter on his cheek.

“You’ve got some…” Sebastian gestured at Blaine’s face, and Blaine comically stuck his tongue out, trying to lick it off. On the wrong side of his face.

Huffing out a laugh, Sebastian said, “No…” and leaned forward, kissing the batter off Blaine’s face before kissing Blaine teasingly.

“Your face tastes awesome,” he said, knowing what the result would be, and grinned at Blaine when he suddenly started wheezing in laughter.

After he recovers, he watched Sebastian lick his fingers off fondly. Sebastian noticed after a minute, looking up with a questioning expression. “Wha-” he began, but Blaine was already speaking. “Happy birthday, Seb.”

Sebastian smiled. “Thank you. Tonight was awesome, B, I loved it. I love you.”

“I love you too. I can’t believe that you haven’t asked for birthday sex yet, though,” Blaine said back cheekily.

“Well, I was gonna wait until we finished the batter, because I knew you would sneak out here after I fell asleep and finish it.”

Blaine tried to look affronted, but was foiled by a giggle breaking through as he said, “I would - not. I would not do that.”

“Prove it!” Sebastian challenged.

“Oh, I will.”

-

Naturally, Blaine lost that bet.

Sebastian woke up to find the bowl licked clean on the floor next to the couch, and Blaine with dried frosting on his mouth. Sebastian chuckled before leaning down to kiss him awake.

 


End file.
